"Will you marry me..?"
Title "Will you marry me..?" ang title ng chapter na ito dahil: * Matutuloy kaya ang pagpropose ni Zack kay Nina o mahahadlangan ito sa pagdating ni Zechariah? Character Highlight * Zack * Nina * Zechariah * Raylan Cast Main Characters * Ieva as Eva * Noel as Emman * Denise as Denie * Reine as Rain * Raymond as Raylan * Ronald as Ronn * Joseph as Roy * Jana as Jinnah * Jheassie as May * Aila as Ail Created Characters * Rei * Eric (Mentioned Only) * Zechariah * Brian (Mentioned Only) * Maybelle * Isabelle * Omid * Angelo * Andrew (Mentioned Only) * Zack * Nina * Aldrin (Mentioned Only) * Rose (Mentioned Only) * 11 Unnamed Zechariah's Soldiers Summary Sinabihan ni Isabelle sina Omid, Raylan at Ronn na maglookout muna sa labas dahil umalis sina Eric, Aldrin, Andrew, Rose at Brian para maghanap ng kahoy. Naghiwalay si Omid at ang dalawa sa magkabilang dulo para mas malawak ang paglookout. Kumatok si Zack sa kwarto kung nasaan sina Rei at Angelo, nagtanong ang dalawa kung bakit ito napadalaw, sinabi ni Zack ang balak niyang pagpapakasal kay Nina, nagulat ang dalawa pero sa huli ay sinangayunan naman nila ito. Matapos nito ay lumabas na si Zack ng kwarto nina Rei at Angelo. Nagulat siya nang nakita niya si Nina sa labas nagtaka si Nina kung bakit siya asa kwarto nina Sister Rei pero nalusutan naman ito ni Zack sa huli. Kinabahan si Maybelle para kina Eric, sinigurado ni Isabelle na armado ang mga ito nung umalis. Hindi parin nawala ang kaba ni Maybelle sa kabila ng mga sinabi ni Isabelle kaya inaya na lamang ni Isabelle ang kanyang kapatid na kumain. Sina Roy, Rain, May, Ail , Jinnah, Emman, Denie, at Eva naman ay nagka-ayaan na magtaguan, sumali ang lahat at ang naging taya ay si Denie. Nagsimula na silang magtago bago pa magbilang ni Denie. Nakita nina Raylan at Ronn ang kanilang mga kaklaseng naglalaro, hindi alam ni Raylan ay mag pumukpok ng baril sa kanya na nagsanhi ng pagkadapa dito at pagkahilo sumunod din nilang tamaan si Ronn. Nang luminaw ang paningin ni Raylan napagalamang sina Zechariah ito. Nagalala si Raylan para sa kanyang mga kaklase. Maya maya ay nakita niya si Omid na tumatakbo papasok ng grocery store. Pinaubaya nalang niya ang lahat kay Omid upang sabihan ang mga tao na nasa loob ng grocery store. Papasok na sana ang grupo nina Zechariah nang biglang nagpaputok ng baril sina Omid natamaan niya sa balikat si Zechariah. Kasama ni Omid sina Maybelle, Isabelle, Zack, Nina, Rei at si Angelo na may dala ring mga baril. Nagpalitan ng putok ang dalawang grupo. Dahil sa kaguluhan, kinuha ni Raylan ang pagkakataon upang lumayo sa kumosyon, lumayo muna sila ni Ronn para umiwas sa putukan. Habang tumatakbo ang dalawa, papalapit rin ang mga zombies sa grocery store. Maya maya ay naputukan ng baril sa paa si Ronn pero hindi niya ito inintindi at tumakbo na ang dalawa papalayo ng lugar. Tuloy parin ang palitan ng putok ng grupo nina Zack at grupo nina Zechariah kahit may mga nakisali nang mga zombies. Ang mga bata na nasa loob ay nakapagtago na dahil sila ay naglalaro ng taguan bago sumugod ang mga kalaban. Habang nagpuputukan ay nabaril sa ulo si Father Angelo na nagsanhi ng pagkamatay nito. Tuloy parin ang lahat sa barilan nang biglang pumagitna si Sister Rei sa barilan at nakapatay ito ng isang kalaban pero ito ay nagsanhi ng pagkabaril nito sa ulo. Hindi na kinaya ni Nina ang mga nangyayari at napanginig nalang ito sa takot. Dahil dito, nahinto ang labanan dahil natalo sa barilan ang grupo nina Zack. Ikinulong muna ng mga kasama ni Zechariah sina Zack, Nina, Isabelle at Maybelle at pinaiwan niya si Omid dahil binaril niya ito sa balikat. Sinabihan din ni Zechariah ang mga kasama niya na patayin lahat ng mga bata na nagtatago sa loob ng grocery store. Nagalit si Isabelle kay Zechariah, sinumbat ni Zechariah ang pagkahumaling ni Isabelle kay Zechariah noon pero hindi ito nagpaiwan sa ospital para sa kanya. Maya maya ay nagsalita si Maybelle at nakiusap na wag niya itong gawin, hindi nakinig si Zechariah pero pinayagan niyang hindi sila kalagan sa pagkukulungan nilang apat. Bilang parusa, magiiwan si Zechariah ng isang zombie sa loob at bahala na sila kung papano nila iyon papatayin. Pagkaalis nang apat na kasamahan ni Zecariah, inutusan niya ang dalawa niya pang kasama na kumuha sa drug store ng gamot para sa nabaril niyang balikat habang ang natitirang dalawa ay look out sa labas para hindi makapasok ang mga zombies. Naiwan na lamang sina Zechariah at Omid at sinaksak niya si Omid sa tiyan. Ikinulong sina Maybelle, Isabelle, Zack at Nina sa CR ng lugar, maya maya ay tinanggal ni Isabelle ang pagkakatakip ng kanyang bibig at nagsimulang magsisigaw sa galit. Dahil dito, pumasok ang isang kasamahan ni Zechariah at saka sinampal si Isabelle. Matapos nito ay pinasok nga nila ang isang zombie sa utos ni Zechariah. Nagulat si Maybelle dahil hindi niya inaakala na gagawin ito ni Zechariah sa kanila. Hindi parin mapakalma ni Zack si Nina, dahil dito sila ang naunang napansin ng zombie at lumapit ito sa kanila. Nilabanan ito ni Zack pero hindi rin niya ito nakaya sa huli. Sinubukang siyang tulungan ni Nina pero dahil don ay nakagat ito sa leeg. Sa galit ni Zack ay sinabunutan niya ang zombie at inumpog ito sa pader ng sampung beses na siyang ikinamatay nito. Nilapitan ni Zack si Nina at dito ay inilabas niya ang isang singsing dahil sa balak nga niyang magpropose kay Nina. Bago mawalan ng buhay si Nina ay sumagot ito ng oo. Napahagulgol nalang si Zack dahil sa nangyari. Limang minuto ang lumipas at tahimik lamang sila sa loob ng CR. Si Isabelle at Maybelle ay nakatitig lamang kay Zack na nakatingin sa katawan ni Nina. Maya maya ay narinig ni Zack na nagsalita ang zombified na Nina, sinabihan siya ng dalawa na lumayo rito pero hindi nakinig siya nakinig at niyakap nalang ang kanyang asawa na nagsanhi ng pagkainfect din nito. Maya maya ay pumasok ang isa sa mga tao ni Zechariah sa CR at nakita ang nangyari kina Zack at Nina, dahil dito ay napalapit si Isabelle sa kanya at saka hinila ito papunta sa zombified na Nina na nagsanhi ng pagkainfect din nito. Maya maya ay pumasok ang dalawa pang tao ni Zechariah at sinaksak sa ulo sina Nina, Zack at ang isa nilang kasamahan. Matapos nito ay kinuha nila sina Isabelle at Maybelle at dinala kung nasaan si Zechariah. Si Eva at Roy ay magkasamang nagtatago sa isang parte ng lugar habang sina Emman at Rain ay nasa staff room. Sina Jinnah , May at Ail ay nasa storage room naman habang si Denie ay nakatago sa freezer ng lugar. Maya maya ay may narinig si Denie na isang boses. Sa pagaakala niyang kasamahan niya ito ay sumigaw ito at kinuha ang atensyon ng naghahanap sa kaniya. Dahil sa nangyari, ay sinara ng kasamahan ni Zechariah ang pintuan ng freezer at nilock si Denie sa loob. Deaths * Angelo * Rei * Zack * Nina (Zombified) * 4 Unnamed Zechariah's Soldiers Trivia * Last appearance of Angelo. * Last appearance of Rei. * Last appearance of Zack. * Last appearance of Nina (Alive). * First and last appearance of Nina (Zombified). * October 2 2013 (12:00pm - 4:00pm) * "A Normal Day..?, "Brian", and "Will you marry me..?" are the least voted chapter in Volume I of the book gaining only 12 votes. Other Character's Whereabouts * The first group already left Bulacan.